vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Boyka
Summary After being charged with first-degree murder, Russian fighter Yuri Boyka is sent to maximum security prison. However, due to the corrupt jail fights that go on, he is practically treated like royalty for being unbeatable within the ring. When American boxing champion Ice Chambers enters this cruel world, Boyka fights to maintain his dominance as there is now one that can threaten his undisputed title. Within the next two Undisputed films Boyka takes over the role of protagonist. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Yuri Boyka/The most complete fighter in the world/King of Prison Fighting. Origin: Undisputed Film Series Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Martial Arts Mastery Attack Potency: Street level+ '(Easily overpowered the US's heavyweight boxing champion, George "Iceman" Chambers. Was even able to harm Iceman when he had grown considerably stronger and gained durability comparable to Boyka's own) 'Speed: Peak Human with Superhuman combat speed and reactions (Can keep up with some of the best fighters on the planet, and thus should be comparable to most peak-level boxers, who can throw punches at 15 m/s. Disarmed trained firearms users before they could shoot him) Lifting Strength: '''At least Class 1''' (Had to carry around large rocks as prison punishment. Could lift heavy weights with his leg even after it was broken. Can effortlessly snap necks, which requires over 1,250 lbs of force) Striking Strength: Street Class+ (Snapped a makiwara, a tool Peak Human martial artists use to condition their hands, with a punch. Destroyed a man's neck with a single punch, which would require this much energy. Broke a barbell, a bench and table legs. Can easily break bones without much effort) Durability: Street level+ (Casually takes several punches, kicks, and elbows right to the head without flinching during fights from comparably strong opponents. Direct punches in the face from the heavyweight boxing champion of the world don't faze him. Survived a beating by multiple athletic thugs with baseball bats) Stamina: Very high (Constantly fights, jumps and flips around the ring without showing any sign of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely knowledgeable in martial arts. Weaknesses: A knee weakened after being broken; vulnerable towards attacks to it, although a few months before the start of the fourth film, he fixed it up. Also very cocky and will purposely leave himself open for one to hit him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Guyver Kick: Boyka's signature move. The technique is named after the film Guyver the Dark Hero. First, he does a 360° side spin in the air with his rear leg tucked into his stomach and his front leg pointed outward. Once his body is faced towards his opponent, Boyka kicks them with the back leg, resembling a split position in the air. Due to the speed and weird angle this kick is thrown at, it can be very difficult to block or avoid. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ip Man (Ip Man Trilogy) Ip Man's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Undisputed Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Boxers